I Want to Play a Game
by crystalize50
Summary: Mello is pissed, but Near wants to play a game with him... who will win in the end?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wammy boys  
Warning: Profanity**

**Well, this story will hopefully explain why I am now scared of Mello and Near (and my imagination...) mainly Near though xD jk, I know he's perfectly harmless... well, hopefully. But with Mello, you never know. You can never go wrong with Matty though xD I may be scared of BB, Mello, and even Near now, but I don't think my mind is horrible enough to ever find a way to make Matt scary :P**

**Inspired by Saw and Freddy Krueger... it's not as bad as those two things (no killings...most likely), but yeah... my mind is weird and can connect anything lmao**

**This is like a little introductory to the start of the story; sorry it's extremely short. **

**This is the opposite of my first Halloween story :P Rather than Matt and Near being dressed up, Mello is...**

**However, I couldn't finish it by Halloween since I just decided to start it a few days ago so, at least it'll be longer than originally planned since I'm not going to rush myself :)**

* * *

Mello was quickly walking through the SPK headquarters, wearing a fedora and glove like Freddy Krueger. Alongside him was his partner-in-crime, Matt, who followed silently as he played his video games.

The blond was pissed and determined to find a certain little albino. This was the last time he would be used as a pawn for one of Near's little schemes. _Nobody_ uses him and gets away with it.

His claws scratched against metal making the sound of nails on a chalkboard as they walked through the empty hallways in search of the boy when all of a sudden, Near's monotone (or rather, the computerized version used to disguise L's identity) came over the intercom. "Welcome Mello, Matt. What brings you two here today?"

"Don't play innocent with me you little fucker!" Mello shouted towards the voice. "I'm not just some tool that you can use in order to solve your puzzles, Near. You're going to pay once I get my hands on you."

"Perhaps, if you didn't like that game… we could always play another."

"No, Near; I'm done with all of your games."

"Too bad… I really wanted to play a game with you, Mello."

All of the exits/entrances to the building (including windows) were suddenly bolted shut.

That got the redhead's attention. Matt finally looked up from his PSP, commenting on the sudden lockdown, "not cool."

"This isn't funny, Near! I'll make you regret this when I find you," Mello threatened.

"Let the games begin," Near smirked, watching the two boys from the cameras in the room that he was in. He just loves to play games with the hot-headed blond.

* * *

**Well, as Near said, let the games begin! Hope you like it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Just great!" Matt exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "I just want to get out of here already!"

"Too bad, the only chances of that happening would be if you were to hack into the security system or something," Mello said.

Matt made his way back to where they entered the building and got to work on trying to crack the code to the keypad lock on the door while Mello was pacing up and down the hallway, plotting his next move. He was not going to let Near win this time.

Mello had lost to Near too many times. He had always come in second place to the little twit while they were still back at Wammy's; he had allowed himself to be used in order to further Near's own investigation; Near had finished the race to find Kira first; and on top of all that, he had let that shithead trick him into this whole situation currently going on. He wasn't going to let Near win this time.

"Ow!" Matt said, snapping Mello out of his thoughts.

"It's no use trying to hack the system, Matt," Near's voice came over the intercom.

"Thanks for the information. I didn't know that," Matt said sarcastically, holding his hand which had received a small shock from the door.

"Fucking shithead Near!" Mello punched the closest wall, breaking the Freddy glove.

"Please try to control your temper enough to refrain from destroying the building, Mello," Near said. "This would be greatly appreciated."

"Fine, I'll leave the building alone; I'd rather destroy your face anyhow," Mello replied, enraged that they were trapped in the SPK headquarters. He threw the fedora onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Come on Matt, let's go find that little dipshit," Mello said as he walked down the long, dark and empty hallway.

Why had he let Near trick him into coming here? This had been his plan all along. Near was always two steps ahead. He lured the blond here by exposing that Mello had actually helped in his investigation, knowing full well that Mello would get mad and come here looking for him. He'd had just enough time to set this all up. Mello wouldn't let himself be deceived anymore though.

Matt followed along, not having much of a choice in the matter. "Why can't you two just get over your little rivalry, huh? I don't even care about finding him, I just want to leave."

"Oh stop complaining, would ya? You just want to get back to playing your precious video games," Mello said. "There's no way out though, so it looks like you're stuck with me."

Matt grumbled from behind him as he pulled his PSP back out and started playing it; Mello couldn't hear what he was mumbling though.

Near watched them from the computer screens with amusement; just wait until the two saw what he had in store for them. With the push of a button, he unleashed his first trap.

"GODDAMMIT NEAR!" the furious blond shouted causing the redhead looked up from his game.

A net had fallen overtop of Mello, pinning him to the floor. Mello was wildly thrashing, wanting to kill Near for trapping him like this.

Matt, on the other hand, had found it pretty funny and was trying not to laugh as he watched his friend struggle to get free.

"Don't just stand around! Help me out of this thing!" Mello said.

"Alright, alright; just stay still." Matt yanked the net off of Mello. "Now, was that so hard?" he mocked.

"Shut up before I punch you in the face," Mello threatened, sending him a glare before he continued down the hallway.

Matt made the motion of zipping his lips sealed. Holding back a chuckle, he returned to his game.

Near was smiling at the screen as he watched the two when one of his fellow SPK members came up behind him. "Uh… Near?"

"Yes, Gevanni?" he replied.

"Shouldn't we just kick these two juveniles out of the SPK headquarters?" Gevanni questioned.

"No, let me have my fun," Near said. "The game has only just begun."

* * *

**Sorry this is pretty short... I tried to make it as long as possible, but I don't want to rush into the more interesting scenes so, you'll just have to wait for it to get better ;) I'm still kinda brainstorming and getting all my ideas together XD**

**I'm going to try to make this fic fairly long so I'm open to any ideas for things that could happen if you'd like to leave a review or PM me :)**


	3. Chapter 2

.•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•.**_Several Hours Later_**.•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•

Mello was cursing under his breath as he and Matt walked down the hallway. He got out a chocolate bar and ripped off the wrapper before breaking off a chunk of it. He abruptly came to a stop causing Matt to run into him.

"Why don't you stop being such a fucking coward, Near?" Mello shouted. "Quit hiding behind your SPK members and your little booby traps because I will find you and when I do, I'm going to kill you!"

Meanwhile, Near had stopped paying attention to the blonds' threats a while ago and was now sitting in the middle of the floor building a wall of cards around his self.

Matt looked up at his friend after noticing something on the floor around his foot. "Uh… Mello?"

"WHAT?!" Mello shouted back, irritated.

"You might want to-" Matt attempted to explain, but it was too late.

"Whoa!" Mello exclaimed as the rope tightened around his ankle and left the blond suspended upside-down in the air.

"That little fucking albino know-it-all freak!" he yelled, aggravated.

"Need some help there?" Matt questioned as Mello went on a cursing rampage.

"Of course I need some fucking help! Get me down from here!" Mello yelled.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Matt asked.

"I have a pocketknife in my back pocket." Mello's eyes widened when he felt Matt's hands reach for the knife. "What the hell Matt! I could've gotten it out myself, it's not like my hands are tied up or anything!"

"Look, do you want to get down or not?" Matt asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I want to get down!"

"Then quit complaining," Matt said as he started cutting through the rope.

"OK, but next time you try something like that you're going to get my foot shoved up your ass," Mello warned. When Matt had finished cutting him down, he fell to the ground. "Nice job dipshit!" Mello commented, getting up off the floor as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know… the typical response to someone trying to help you out would be 'thank you'" Matt mumbled.

"Thanks for trying to give me a concussion," Mello snapped.

"Well, you're down aren't you?" Matt said.

"Whatever," Mello mumbled.

Near was still stacking his cards when they all of a sudden started collapsing.

Matsuda had tripped and fallen onto them.

A short time after the Kira investigation, the SPK had joined together with the Japanese Task Force. It was a decision that Near had regretted ever since. Matsuda was a very clumsy nuisance who did not always think before acting; therefore, Near had to keep him busy with simple tasks that he could not easily mess up.

"Matsuda…" Near sighed.

"Y- Yes Near?" Matsuda stuttered, clumsily trying and failing at getting back on his feet. His hands kept slipping due to the cards spread out all over the floor.

"Please clean up this mess," Near said as he got up and went back over to sit in front of the computer screens.

"Oh! Yeah, of course, right away," Matsuda started gathering the cards. "Hey, this is kind of like that game 52 pickup! Just, you know...with a lot more cards," he added as there had to be well over a hundred cards that Near had stacked up before Matsuda knocked them all down.

Near ignored him and started playing with his Matt and Mello finger puppets.

"Matsuda, what did you do this time?" Aizawa commented on the mess as he walked into the room.

"Oh- Uhh... It's just from a card tower that collapsed, no big deal." Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh. He was always messing up everything. He couldn't even manage to walk without tripping over anything.

Aizawa just shook his head and walked over to Near.

"How long do you plan on keeping them trapped here?" Aizawa questioned, watching Mello and Matt on the cameras. "It's a wonder they haven't gone crazy yet."

Near disregarded him and focused his attention on the screens.

"Matt! Are you even listening to me?" Mello let out a frustrated sigh.

"Huh? Yeah, sounds good," the redhead said, eyes fixated on the screen of his PSP.

"That's it, give me that thing!" Mello snatched the game system from his hands and threw it against the wall where it was smashed into pieces.

"Hey! What was that for?" Matt whined.

"I asked you to turn that piece of shit down like ten times! That crappy music has been giving me a headache," Mello said.

"How could you not like the super Mario bros theme music?" Matt argued.

"It gets annoying when you have to listen to it all the goddamn time!" Mello shouted.

"Well, you didn't have to break it!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, do you not even get the fact that we're trapped in here?" Mello asked. "You haven't taken your eyes off that screen in over an hour. This isn't some game, you know. Who knows what Near has planned. "

"You're the one that wanted to come here in the first place!" Matt said.

"That's not the point!" Mello retorted.

Matt silently followed after Mello and pulled out his DS, making sure to put the volume on mute.

"How many of those things do you carry on you?" Mello asked.

"This is the last one so don't break it," Matt answered.

"As long as you don't ignore me in favor of playing those stupid games, we shouldn't have a problem," Mello stated.

"I should've just left you hanging upside down with that rope tied around your ankle," Matt grumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Well, the chapters are slowly getting longer. Don't mind Mello... he's just PMSing x3 Matt and Matsuda bring some humor into the story :P I hate that Matt had to be caught in the middle of this though... Oh well I guess. And, there you go Leeleechanlee! My first story with Matsuda :) He'll be more involved later on, but I don't think he wants to take part in what has yet to come. XD Also, thanks for your ideas Leeleechanlee and Otaku Kid1996 ღ**


	4. Chapter 3

"Near, I picked up all the cards!" Matsuda said as he finished gathering all the cards into a pile.

"Good work Matsuda," Near said, now playing with toy cars, making the "vroom" sound as he drove them off the ramps. "Aizawa, would you please turn up the temperature on the first floor?"

"Sure thing!" Aizawa left to do as instructed.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" asked a very eager Matsuda who wanted to be helpful for once rather than just dead weight.

"Not at the moment," Near said in his usual monotone.

"Well... if there is anything you need assistance with, anything at all, I'm your guy!" Matsuda said cheerfully pointing his thumb towards himself with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. You can go now," Near disregarded Matsuda's enthusiasm and continued with his playtime.

Matsuda was discouraged by this, but listened anyways and turned to leave the room.

"Hey... is it getting hot in here?" Matt asked; though he was so concentrated on his video game that it's a wonder he even noticed anything outside his own little world.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing long sleeves all the time, you wouldn't have a problem," Mello said as he ate his chocolate.

"Oh come on, don't tell me it doesn't get hot wearing all that leather!" Matt exclaimed.

"What the..." Mello spoke quietly to himself.

"Huh? What is it?" Matt turned his attention away from his game.

"My chocolate is starting to melt..." Mello watched in horror as his chocolate bar started dripping onto the floor.

"See? I told you it was getting hot in here!" Matt said.

"Shut it!" Mello barked. "That albino is going to be dead meat," he growled, emptying his pockets of all chocolate before it turned into a sticky mess.

"Jeez... Near must have a death wish to get between you and your chocolate, Mels," Matt said.

"Looks like you're the one with the death wish; didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Mello barked.

"Aw, what's wrong with me calling you Mels? You call me Matty sometimes," Matt said.

"Shut up!" Mello ordered.

"Oh... I get it! You just don't want Near to know..." Matt teased.

"Just shut your mouth already! Don't you still have your games to play?" Mello was getting frustrated.

"Yeah... fine, I'll leave you alone," Matt decided not to anger the blond any farther and turned his attention back to his DS which he had almost forgotten about because picking on Mello was just too much fun.

"Hey uh... don't you ever get bored of playing by yourself?" Matsuda asked. "You think maybe I could play with you?"

"I prefer to play alone," Near continued playing with his train set.

"Oh… ok then," Matsuda said quietly, a bit disappointed.

Meanwhile, Gevanni was in charge of watching the cameras and turned around to face the small albino sitting in the middle of the floor. "They've reached the dead end. What do you want me to do?"

"Push the third button," Near ordered, abandoning his spot on the floor to walk over and sit next to Gevanni. He twirled his hair in his fingers as he watched the two boys on the camera.

"What the hell!" Mello exclaimed when they ran into a dead end. He turned on his heels to go back the way they came; however, a wall had slid out from seemingly nowhere that now blocked their path so they were currently trapped in this small room with no doors or windows.

"What the _fuck_ Near! Isn't this game getting old?" Mello shouted.

Near's voice came over the intercom. "What's wrong Mello? Ready to admit defeat?"

"No, Near. I will not lose to you!" Mello angrily replied. "Not this time..." he added, more so to himself.

"Stubborn as always, I see," Near smirked at his Mello finger puppet that he had picked up and placed onto his finger. These little figures really helped put all the pieces of his game into place. Near was always two steps ahead so he knew exactly how everything would play out. Mello was playing straight into his little hands... He knew the blond too well; his actions were too predictable.

Matsuda came up behind Near and picked up the finger puppet of himself that Near had made, making it talk. "Why can't I play with you? You don't seem to like playing alone as you previously stated since you're currently in the middle of this game with Mello and Matt! Besides, playing by yourself is no fun."

Near just sent a cold glare in his direction until Matsuda felt uneasy and set the finger puppet back down on the table with a nervous smile.

"Matsuda, just leave him be. This is no time to be fooling around," Rester said as he entered the room. "How would you like for us to deal with Light?"

When the Kira investigation was over and Light Yagami was convicted of being Kira, he was automatically arrested. Mikami, on the other hand, had gone crazy after 'God' was put in handcuffs and took a gun which he then used to shoot himself in the head. Light was now being imprisoned within the SPK headquarters after his wounds from Matsuda shooting his hands had been treated. His imprisonment was similar to that of when he had gotten L to lock him away in an attempt to prove his innocence.

"Hmm... just keep him locked away. Don't allow him any chance to escape and make sure to tie up his hands. Don't do anything more unless I say so," Near replied. He was already conspiring ideas of what to do with Kira now that they had him captured. "Oh and make sure to take his watch from him and check for any more secret hidden pieces of the Death Note."

Once the two Kiras had been dealt with, the two Death Notes were returned to Ryuk so that he could take them back to the Shinigami realm. One could never be too careful though. Light was cunning and deceitful and Near didn't need any more near death experiences.

"Got it," Rester exited to follow his orders.

* * *

**Well, I re-wrote the way Mikami died, but that doesn't really matter x3 The important part is that this chapter introduces Light into the story. He was arrested after Matsuda shot his hands, but before he could escape so... Light is still alive... that needs to be changed though*evil laugh***

**I don't think Matsuda knows what kind of game Near is playing... *shrugs* He'll figure it out eventually.**

**Near really does have a death wish though... you do not get between Mello and his chocolate! Same thing applies to me; nobody touches my chocolate! **

**Oh and, did you catch that unintentional pun? Near death xD Seriously though, Light almost killed Near and I did not like that. Trust me, he will pay!**

**Thanks to Leeleechanlee and Otaku Kid1996 for all the great ideas :D This story will definitely be more interesting now... mwahahahaha **


	5. Chapter 4

Suddenly, the walls started closing in on them. Mello panicked and quickly searched the room for some sort of way out. His eyes narrowed on an air vent that was close to the ceiling.

"Matt, give me a boost," Mello ordered.

Matt did as directed and put away his DS, proceeding to cup his hands for Mello to step on as he took the cover off the vent and climbed into it. Mello then helped pull Matt up into the vent.

"No!" Matt cried when his DS fell from his pocket and he had no choice but to watch as it got crushed by the walls closing in on it.

"Come on Matt! Who cares about that thing?" Mello rolled his eyes.

"I did!" Matt responded. "Now what am I supposed to do?!"

"Uh… find a way out of here and get a new one?" Mello stated the obvious to the redhead who was oblivious to the current situation as he had been lost in his game up till this point. "It was either that or your own life," he said. "You don't have three lives like in all your little games you know."

That was a good point… Matt didn't say anything else though he was still upset since he hadn't even saved his game and now it was destroyed.

"Looks like blonds are smarter than they're given credit for!" Matsuda said enthusiastically, commenting on how quickly Mello found a way to escape the room before their lives were in danger. Unfortunately, the intercom was on so Mello could hear him.

"Just because I'm blond doesn't make me a stupid idiot like you!" Mello shouted angrily, recognizing the voice of the task force member everyone knows can be a bit of an idiot at times.

"…" Matsuda's jaw dropped as he stood there watching the cameras, unable to speak.

Near glanced at Matsuda out of the corner of his eye for a moment before deciding to just ignore him; turning his attention back to watching Light from the cameras, who was still imprisoned in a small jail-like room with both his hands and feet tied up. Matsuda never thought before speaking or acting; this is what irritated Near. Unlike him, Near always thought everything through first and never acted impulsively. Nevertheless, Near kept his eyes on the cameras and didn't say anything; it wasn't his problem if Matsuda had unintentionally pissed off the blond. Matsuda looked over at Near, slightly offended by what the blond had said and unable to think of a response.

"Rester," Near called.

"Yes Near?" the SPK member appeared in the doorway.

"Could you bring Light Yagami to me?" Near asked, although it was really more of a demand than a question.

"A-Are you sure?" Rester asked, not believing that Kira should be trusted enough to be let free.

"Rester…" Near sighed.

"Right away," Rester gave up and left to retrieve the brunette.

"Is it really a good idea to take Light out of his confinement?" Matsuda questioned.

Near stayed silent as he moved to the middle of the floor to lie on his stomach with his legs crossed in the air behind him. He started playing with his action figures, flying the superheroes over top of his head. Matsuda was slightly jealous that he couldn't play with the small boy and just stood there watching him.

Rester returned several minutes later, along with Light whose hands were still tied behind his back and he had a blindfold covering his eyes.

Near gave instructions and sat back in front of the cameras as Rester carried them out.

Mello was too busy cursing under his breath to be aware of the strange smell as he and Matt crawled through the air vent.

"Being called a dumb blond may be the least of your problems," Near said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Mello inquired.

"The vent is being filled with gas as we speak," Near answered.

"Yeah right! You have no intention on killing us, Near," Mello said; though at this point, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Nevertheless, the vents were quickly filling with carbon dioxide. Matt was the first to feel the effects as he started to feel dizzy and his breathing quickened. Mello noticed this and started rushing to get out of there.

Near got up and walked away from the computers and over to where Rester had finished tying Light onto a giant wheel that looked like a dartboard. Rester removed the blindfold and silently exited the room.

"Uh… w- what are you going to do to me?" Light stuttered as he watched Near pick up a dart.

Near slowly moved his arm back and forth before throwing the dart.

Light flinched slightly although Near had missed and the dart landed on the floor just in front of his feet.

"You're lucky I'm a lousy shot," Near smirked while he was aiming his next throw.

"N-Near! Just let me down from here," Light struggled to try to break free.

"No chances of that, Kira," Near threw the dart.

Light was frozen in shock as he saw the dart land a few inches away from his face.

"Seriously Near, can't you find another toy to play with or something?" Light pleaded.

"Hmm…" Near thought it over, "I've grown bored of my other toys and needed to find something more… entertaining." He threw another dart that hit Light in his left leg.

"Ow!" Light cried out.

"Really Near… I know Light is Kira and all, but I don't think he deserves this type of treatment," Matsuda tried reasoning.

Near sighed and returned to his seat in front of the computer screens once again, picking up his Mello finger puppet.

They soon came to the end of the ventilation shaft and Mello got out, followed by Matt falling on top of him. Mello would have thrown him off of himself and cussed Matt out, but he noticed that the redhead was unconscious and soon enough, he felt a feeling of drowsiness overcome him and he too passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Near pushed a button that closed off the vents in order to prevent anymore gas from escaping into the area that the two boys were now in since the purpose of the gas had been achieved and he really didn't plan on killing the two boys. Instead, he watched as they lay there asleep on the floor with Matt lying on top of Mello.

"Goodnight Mello, Matt," Near smiled as he set down the Mello finger puppet and got out of his chair. He grabbed one of his toy robots and headed off to bed.

Matsuda followed after him and left the room, leaving Light by himself since they were sure there was no way he could escape.

"W- Wait! You can't just leave me here! Where do you think you're going?!" Light shouted, but the lights went out and he was left alone in the dark room, still tied onto the giant dartboard. The only light came from the computer screens which showed the two unconscious boys on the floor somewhere in the building.

* * *

**Nighty night Near! ^_^**

***whispers* Does Near actually ever sleep? *shrugs* Oh well, in this story he does :P He's sooo adorable ^.^ *covers mouth with hands to stop self from fangirling* Nobody wake him up! lol**

** And, thanks Otaku Kid1996 for inadvertently giving me the idea of using Light as a dartboard XD I'd love to have that as a toy! :P  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I finally changed the rating to M because I didn't plan on this until the next chapter, but Matt wanted it... but hey, my stories sorta choose which direction they wanna go in on their own anyways; though I still manage to get my ideas in there lol**

**Warning: Lemon ;)**

* * *

Mello slowly woke up and stretched out. Rubbing his eyes, he saw that the redhead was fast asleep on top of him and shoved him off.

"Hey!" Matt was startled awake.

"Not my fault you were on top of me," Mello said as he got up off the floor. "I needed to do something to get you the fuck off me."

"What, because of your inferiority complex? Is that why nobody can be on top of you; you feel like you're being dominated or something?" Matt joked.

"No, that is not the reason!"" Mello said, his voice rising and his face turning slightly red. "I do not have an inferiority complex!" he yelled.

"Yeah you do," Matt said. "But don't worry, that's one of the many reasons why I love you," he smiled.

Mello froze. Did he really just say that? They were well past just being friends, but how on earth could anybody possibly love the stubborn, hot-headed blond? He couldn't actually mean what he just said... it just wasn't possible.

Matt smirked at the blond's perplexed expression and placed a hand on his lover's cheek, bringing his lips closer to Mello's ear. "You're a stubborn, reckless, trigger-happy, chocoholic, badass mafia member who looks sexy in leather… and I couldn't love you more."

Mello shivered as he felt the redhead's lips brush against his ear and his hot breath on his skin. Matt never lied to him, he had no reason to; so what he was saying had to be the truth… Mello never knew how strong Matt's feelings for him were.

Matt gently brushed some of Mello's hair behind his ear and pressed his lips to the blond's.

Mello was slightly shocked because he was usually the one calling all the shots; nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and returned the kiss.

For once, Matt didn't taste of cigarettes since he'd been so busy gaming from the moment they walked into the building. However, he was probably still oblivious to what was going on…

"M-Matt," Mello broke away from the kiss.

"What?" Matt asked as he trailed kisses up Mello's neck.

"Near is probably watching us on his cameras," Mello said.

"So? Let him watch," Matt whispered in his ear before giving his ear a little nip with his teeth.

"You know what? You're right, screw that little asshole. Two can play this little game of his," Mello said.

"Mhmm," Matt murmured as he unzipped Mello's leather vest, leaving his chest exposed.

Matt trailed a hand down Mello's toned chest towards the waistline of his pants.

Mello grabbed his wrist to stop him when Matt went to remove his pants.

"Since when were you the dominant one?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Since you didn't have an inferiority complex," Matt replied cockily.

Mello sighed. "Fine, I'll let you be seme just this once."

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Matt continued to take off his lover's skin tight leather pants, along with his boots and boxers. He then removed his own boots along with his jeans, boxers, and shirt.

"Get on your hands and knees," Matt ordered.

Wow, the redhead could really play the role… Mello was slightly taken aback by this new side of Matt; but at the same time, it actually turned him on quite a bit. He obeyed and got down on the floor. His eyes went wide when he felt a finger probing at his entrance.

"Jeez… relax, you're so tense," Matt said as he searched for his prostate.

"Yeah, easy to say when you're not the one with a finger shoved up your ass!" Mello said.

"This has been the other way around plenty of times," Matt said.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't particularly enjoy t- nngh," Mello was cut off when Matt found his prostate and a feeling of bliss came over him.

"You were saying?" Matt smirked as he removed his fingers.

Mello just frowned in disapproval at the loss of the pleasurable feeling.

Matt walked around to stand in front of Mello, his dick only inches from Mello's mouth.

"Suck it, bitch," Matt joked, knowing it would piss of the blond.

Mello glared up at him. "Uh-uh, not happening."

"Come on, it's not like we have any lube or anything. And trust me, it'll hurt a whole lot more if I fuck you dry," Matt reasoned. Even though he was taking advantage of his temporary authority over the blond, he still didn't want Mello to be in any pain.

Mello shut his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Fine, whatever." Mello reopened his eyes and grasped the redhead's member in his hand, taking the full length into his mouth. Moans escaped from Matt's mouth as the blond bobbed his head up and down. Matt tangled his hands in his lover's golden locks. Mello's mouth felt amazing although this was the first blowjob he had ever given Matt.

Mello sat up on his knees as he ran his tongue over his lover's member. His hands moved to Matt's hips in order to prevent the redhead from bucking into his mouth.

Matt was breathing heavily and Mello knew he was coming close to orgasm so he ran his tongue down the length and over the slit one last time before pulling away.

Matt couldn't wait around any longer. He _needed _to be inside of Mello right now. He forced Mello back onto his hands and knees and then positioned himself at his entrance. Mello gasped at the sudden intrusion when Matt shoved his entire length into the blond. He gave his lover a few moments to adjust to the new sensation before he started thrusting into him at a steady pace.

The pain slowly faded away and Mello started moaning when Matt quickened his pace. After some time, Matt found his sweet spot once again and had Mello on the floor panting.

Mello's face was pressed against the floor as he rested himself on his arms with his butt still in the air. It felt so good to have his lover slamming into him. Either way though, this was a onetime thing because Mello did not let anyone have any power over him; no matter how much pleasure he got from it.

Matt found it hard not to cum right away as he felt Mello's muscles tightening around him. Mello was close, his body was trembling and his penis was aching for some attention.

"M- Matt... Ahh, fuck..." Almost as though reading his mind, Matt reached around and grabbed his throbbing hard member, stroking it in time with each thrust. Mello was leaking pre-cum and after several minutes, he came all over the floor at the same time that Matt released inside of him.

After riding out their orgasms, Matt pulled out and started gathering their clothing which was spread all over the floor. They both got dressed and that is when Mello finally took the time to observe their surroundings.

This was not the SPK building any more... The walls were a pale shade of green and the floors were hardwood like if they were to be in some type of house. There was only one logical conclusion: Near must have had one of the SPK members kidnap them and take them somewhere else while they were still unconscious.

Another thing the blond should have noticed earlier: There were strings attached to his arms and legs... Mello didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

Evil laughter could be heard echoing through the building and suddenly, the roof was lifted from right over their heads. Near came into view and he was controlling them like a puppet on strings. Mello looked and suddenly his redhead lover wasn't there anymore and he was left all by himself to be controlled by the albino boy that treated everyone as some type of toy to provide him with entertainment.

Mello used his pocketknife to cut the strings and everything around him turned pitch black. He was falling into nothingness.

* * *

**Sooo, this was fun to write... I had a feeling I'd love writing this chapter, but it did not turn out as I planned at all x3 As I said... Matt wanted this lemon to happen lmao I had no control over it XD It just sorta happened and I couldn't stop it... Besides, Near's been getting too much attention lately. It's about time the story got back on track... more or less :P Also, Matt perfectly summed up my feelings for Mello lol. Oh and Near probably wants to get somebody to clean that up... x3 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the lemon that was going to happen in this chapter whether or not the last chapter happened at all XD I kinda got carried away with this so it sorta came out as one super awesome long chapter :P Funny how with normal chapters I have trouble making it a decent length, but this lemon I didn't wanna cut off before it even started so I doubled the chapter... don't expect a chapter this long ever again! lmao Enjoy! :D**

**Warning for Yaoi goodness XD**

* * *

Matt was getting bored without his video games to keep him entertained. Mello had been unconscious for what felt like hours, but the redhead didn't want to disturb him from his slumber since that could result in cussing, threats, violence, or most likely all of the above. He sighed and placed an unlit cigarette between his lips. Matt got out his lighter and just as he was about to light his cigarette, the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers put out the flame on his lighter.

"Shit, what the fuck!" The blond had been woken up by having the water leave him soaked. He saw that he was left with a boner from his dream and tried to hide it by quickly getting up and walking ahead.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," the redhead sarcastically remarked as he followed behind him.

The sprinklers shut off a few seconds later and Matt tried to take out and light another cigarette. As soon as he lit his lighter though, the sprinklers came back on and put out the flame again.

"Oh, come on! Really Near?" Matt was getting irritated.

"Sorry Matt, but there's no smoking allowed in the building," Near replied.

"Then let me out of this building!" Matt shouted.

"Can't you go a day without those cancer sticks?" Mello asked. "It's a wonder you have any brain cells left."

"Well it's your fault I have nothing else left to keep myself busy!" Matt said.

"Don't blame me because your video games broke!" Mello shouted.

"_You_ broke them!" Matt yelled. "Plus, it's your fault that we're trapped in here in the first place!"

Matt let out a frustrated groan and crushed the pack of cigarettes in his hand, throwing them to the ground. They were of no use to him anymore since they had gotten soaked. He hated fighting with Mello so he just gave up and they continued in silence with Mello walking ahead.

"Hey! Slow down, would ya?" Matt called as he tried to catch up and walk alongside the blond. "Why are you walking so fast?" He grabbed Mello's wrist and the blond froze in place.

They had come to the end of the hallway where there was an elevator. Mello pressed the button and the doors opened.

"Hey, wait! What's wrong with you?" Matt asked, blocking Mello's way into the elevator. He looked down and noticed the bulge in Mello's pants.

Mello shoved him out of the way and got in the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor.

"Oh, I see… you got a little problem there," Matt said as he stepped in the elevator.

The doors closed and the elevator starting moving.

"You could've just told me," Matt said. "It's nothing I couldn't help you with."

Matt stood just inches from Mello's face so they both breathed the same air. He pressed his lips to Mello's and brushed his hand over his erection.

Mello's eyes widened. This was turning out somewhat like his dream and he wasn't going to let that dream come true. He was always the dominant one so there was no way he'd let Matt be on top again; even if the first time was just a dream. Mello was always in charge and things were going to stay that way.

Mello grabbed Matt's wrists and pinned his arms above his head as he pushed the redhead back against the elevator doors. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance which the blond easily won.

As they kissed, Mello held both of Matt's arms in one hand while his other hand moved down to unzip the redhead's jeans. Mello pulled down Matt's jeans along with his boxers and his hand found its way to his lover's member. Matt broke away from the kiss to catch a breath of air as he felt the blond's hand move along his shaft; his touch was slow and soft, his fingertips just barely brushing against the shaft in a teasing manner.

"Mello…" Matt moaned. "W- What about Near?"

"What about him?" Mello smirked. "If he insists on watching us, then let's give him a show."

Mello's hand slid down to the base of Matt's member and tightly gripped it. Matt groaned at the pressure applied as opposed to the earlier feather-like touches.

"But- th- the other SPK and t- task force m- members-" Matt stuttered.

"Need to mind their own damn business and find another fucking case to solve!" Mello squeezed Matt's cock in his hand causing the redhead to let out a yelp before finally shutting his mouth.

Mello released his lover's member along with the hands that he had held above his head and watched as Matt removed his tan vest and striped shirt to leave him fully exposed. He loved how obedient the redhead was without him ever having to say a word. It was probably since Matt knew him better than anyone else and tended to avoid the consequences of when Mello didn't get his way.

Matt took off his boots and stepped out of his jeans and boxers that were still around his ankles, kicking all of the clothes into a pile in the corner. Once he disposed of all his clothing and was left standing there fully naked, he looked up and smiled at Mello who was in front of him, examining his lover's body.

Mello grimaced at the goggles that still covered his lover's eyes. He walked up to him and ripped them from his head. Throwing them behind him, he then continued to stare into Matt's beautiful emerald orbs.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while before the elevator suddenly stopped. But rather than the doors opening up, the lights flickered on and off a few times and the numbers that showed which floor they were on went away. The lights turned off and they were stuck there in the nearly pitch black elevator.

Near was sitting in the middle of the floor lining up dominoes that spiraled around him before he flicked one which fell and knocked all the rest down. The lights flickered and he glared up at them before they went off and he was left in darkness. A few seconds later, the backup power generator came on, lighting up the room again. He glanced over at his team members who were working on their computers before they were shut off.

"Uh… Near? The power went out," Matsuda said.

"I'm well aware of that. Why did it go out?"Near inquired.

"Looks like there's a snow storm outside," Gevanni spoke up as he looked outside at the blur of white formed by the harsh winds and snow.

"Has anyone checked on Mello and Matt's whereabouts recently?" Near asked, slightly irritated that this blizzard was interrupting their game.

"Um… no sir, we don't know where they are at this moment," Matsuda replied.

"No matter; if my calculations are correct, they should be trapped in the elevator right about now," Near said as he got up. He walked over and grabbed a dart from the desk, quickly throwing it at Light who was still attached to the dartboard. The dart had landed just below his crotch. Near picked up another dart; this time having it stab Light's right hand.

"Ow Near, what the fuck!" Light cried out. "Just let me down already! Haven't I been up here long enough?"

"Sorry Kira, but I can't do that," Near stated. "Unless… we were to play another game," he pondered, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want!" Light quickly agreed since he didn't want to have any more darts thrown at him and his arms and legs were sore. Not to mention the fact that one of the darts almost hit him in the one place he did not want it to.

"You heard the man, let him down Rester," Near said as he twisted a piece of hair in between his fingers.

Rester walked over and removed the darts from Lights hand and leg before starting to untie him.

Mello tried pushing the emergency button on the elevator, but nothing happened. After a few moments, a small light came on, which wasn't very bright, but it was the only thing keeping them from total darkness.

"The power must have gone out," Matt said. "So… that's one problem solved; at least now we won't need to worry about Near and the others watching us."

"Unless this is all a part of Near's plan in which case the power is only out in this elevator so we can't get to where he is, but the rest of the building is still fully operational, including all the cameras," Mello rambled on.

"Would you stop being so paranoid? I don't even see why you're always competing with him if this game is just going to keep going back and forth with no real winner," Matt tried to calm him down before the blond went on a rampage about how Near always beat him. "Look, no matter what, you will always be my number one. There is nothing Near could do to beat you in a competition for my love because that is the one thing you would always win. And whether or not we're being watched right now, let's just make the most of this moment while we can. Forget about your little rivalry for a little while," Matt gave Mello a gentle kiss on the lips.

"That may have been the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Mello said, remembering what Matt had said to him in his dream and realizing that the redhead really did love him a lot. "However, that also came out of nowhere. And just for clarification, if that albino freak ever did try to take _my_ Matty away from me, I would kill him without a second thought. You belong to me," he stated.

Matt grinned, knowing that although Mello treated him like an object in his possession, that was his way of showing that he truly cares for him. He reclaimed his lover's lips, kissing him passionately. His tongue entered Mello's mouth and they competed once again, but this time Matt won.

Mello allowed him to keep his dominance for the time being. He was more concerned with his erection which was straining through the tight confines of his wet leather pants, aching for release. If his skin tight leather pants weren't hard enough to get off before, they would be now.

Mello was getting impatient with all the foreplay and wanted to jump straight into the action. He broke away from the kiss and took off his boots before peeling his pants off. Matt pulled the rosary over his head as Mello removed his vest. All of the clothes were thrown onto the floor and kicked over in the corner with Matt's clothing.

Matt brushed his fingertips over the blond's chest before dropping down onto his knees and running his tongue up Mello's member. He softly caressed the blond's erection with both hands and took the tip into his mouth, gently sucking on the head.

Mello tangled his hands in his lover's vermillion strands, forcing the redhead to take more of his penis into his mouth which caused Matt to gag a bit. Matt started to bob his head up and down as he took more of the length into his mouth; Mello was slightly bucking his hips which forced more of himself down Matt's throat.

Matt coughed a bit when Mello removed himself from his mouth. He got up and positioned himself; bending over and grabbing hold of the rails along the sides of the elevator. Mello got behind him and lined up his penis with the redhead's entrance, slowly sliding himself inside. Matt groaned and pushed his hips back to take more of his lover inside of him. Mello moaned at the tightness and placed his hands on Matt's hips as he started thrusting in and out of the redhead.

Matt's own erection was soon throbbing for some attention, but he did nothing about it as he knew better than to demand anything from his lover; it was better to just go along with what Mello wanted and not to try to tell him what to do. Mello did not take orders from anyone and besides, Matt cared more about the blond's satisfaction than his own.

Matt let out a cry of pleasure when the blond hit his prostate and with every following thrust, Mello kept hitting that same spot. Then he suddenly pulled out and made the redhead turn around to face him. Mello lifted Matt up, grabbing his ass and Matt wrapped his legs around Mello's waist as his member slid back inside him. Mello claimed his lips with his own and kissed him passionately.

A few thrusts later, Mello came inside Matt but the redhead still hadn't cum yet. Mello released his grip and lowered Matt to the ground. Deciding to let his guard down and show his affection, he then got on his knees in front of the redhead. He grabbed Matt's long, hard member and licked the pre-cum off the head. Mello then wrapped his mouth around the length and started deep-throating his lover.

Matt was surprised by this action, but the second he felt the blond's mouth around him, he was overcome with delight and started moaning. He softly placed his hands on the back of Mello's head as his lover took his entire cock down to the hilt.

Mello bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling back and running his tongue over the slit. He started sucking on the tip a bit before the redhead finally burst and he swallowed every drop of cum that his lover expelled. They were both satisfied and stood there panting a little.

Both of them grabbed their clothes and got redressed since they didn't know when the power would come back on and Near would see them like this. Shortly after, the lights came back on and the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**Yep, Mello's whole experience in the last chapter was just a dream... inside of a nightmare x3 Don't be mad though cause this chapter actually happened :P No dream this time ;) What a good way to be woken up from a wet dream though, huh? lol I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Otaku Kid1996 because well, she's awesome lmao. Actually, while that is true, the real reason is that she gave me the idea for the beginning of this chapter and we're both sadistic pervs so hopefully she liked this chapter as much as I did x3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: From this point on, it will get pretty gory as far as detailed descriptions of people being harmed... and by people I mean Light... mainly :3 But yeah, I really don't like Light and he will never truly pay for killing L!**

**Anyways, sorry this chapter took longer than usual, but on the bright side, it's as long as the last chapter. Like I said, don't expect long chapters from me! lmao. This took a while because I knew how I wanted it to end, but not how to get to the point where I could carry out my idea so, I'm not sure how well the first half of this chapter came out x3 However, the end justifies the means, right? That's why it was okay for Light to kill all the criminals in order to create a new world? XD **

**Thanks to everyone reading! Enjoy! x3**

* * *

"Looks like we have an unexpected guest," Lidner said as she watched the blonde intruder walking down the hall.

Near narrowed his eyes on the screen, "no worries, she'll be taken care of." He turned his attention back to Rester and the now restrained, Light Yagami; "looks like your girlfriend has decided to join us."

Light grimaced, "she's not my girlfriend!"

"Rester, would you…" Near started.

"I'll take care of her!" Matsuda volunteered, quickly running out of the room to be helpful and bring the girl to Near.

Matt and Mello stepped out of the elevator to find themselves in another long hallway. They started walking down it in silence.

Misa Amane was walking through the hall, finding herself at a staircase which she began walking up. When she reached the top, she found herself at the end of a hallway so she started walking. She knew Light was here somewhere. The SPK had taken him into custody so this was the only place he could be and she had to see him. Maybe she could help him escape since he had been arrested for being Kira, but she had never been convicted of being the second Kira; then Light would have to love her.

"Oof," Misa exclaimed when she ran into a certain blond and fell on the floor.

Matt lent a hand and helped her up.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Mello asked since the doors had locked them in and everyone else out.

"Easy! The power was down so it must have shut off the security system," Misa replied cheerfully.

"Why are you here though?" Mello questioned.

"To see my Light of course," Misa said.

"Newsflash! I don't think he's interested," Mello said.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course he is! Light loves me just as much as I love him," Misa said.

"Whatever, keep telling yourself that," Mello said as he walked off, Matt right alongside him.

"Hey, wait up! What are you two doing here?" Misa shouted as she caught up to them.

"Trying to find that little know-it-all, 'number one', al-" Mello's rant was cut off.

"We're looking for Near," Matt answered.

"Then I'm coming with you. He probably knows where Light is," Misa said.

They continued down the hall together until they turned a corner and ran into another familiar face.

Misa ran up and greeted her old manager with a hug. "Matsui!"

Matsuda froze in fear when Mello pulled out his gun and aimed it at him.

"Relax, Mello doesn't pose any threat to you, Matsuda," Near's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Oh yeah, Near? How dare you say what I would or wouldn't do?!" Mello shouted as his finger tapped on the trigger.

"If you really wanted to shoot him, you would have done it by now. Go ahead and pull the trigger already. What are you waiting for?" Near challenged.

"Could you say that when the gun is aimed at someone other than me?!" Matsuda called out.

"There's nothing to worry about, Matsuda. If he was going to kill you, you wouldn't be here right now," Near stated simply.

Mello narrowed his eyes, but then lowered the gun and returned it to its holster. He started walking ahead of everyone else. Matsuda, Misa, and Matt followed quietly.

After some time, one person was taken away from the group with the simple push of a button.

"Lidner, could you separate Misa from the group for me?" Near asked, seeing as though Matsuda had failed to do a simple task. "And Rester, take care of the one who just fell through the trap door."

"Yes Near," Rester said.

"Right away," Lidner replied.

They both exited the room to carry out their instructions.

"Gevanni, take Light Yagami out to your car," Near instructed.

Placing the blindfold over Light's eyes and making sure the handcuffs were on tight; Gevanni led Light out of the room.

"Aizawa, you're in charge of watching Mello and Matsuda. Make sure he doesn't get himself shot or in any more trouble," Near said as he left the room.

"Understood," Aizawa took a seat in front of the computer screens.

"Can you believe the nerve of that little albino freak to say that I won't pull the trigger? Just wait and see; I'll blow his brains out. His team member here just wasn't worth it…" Mello trailed off after realizing that he wasn't being interrupted when usually the redhead would try to calm him down.

He turned around and found that Matt had disappeared. "Matt?" his voice echoed down the empty hallway. "How could you leave me with these two idiots?!" Mello tried letting out his anger to hide the fact that he was actually worried about his friend.

"Hey! I'm not the one that couldn't find my way out of a net," Matsuda argued. "Plus, I'm the only one here who's not blond."

"And your point is?" Mello questioned, raising an eyebrow; his gun once again pointed at the task force member. "I'd learn to keep my mouth shut if I were you."

Matsuda swallowed and kept his lips sealed as Mello put the gun away.

"Come on, unless you want to go missing like Matt did," Mello said as he turned and walked away with the two others following.

They reached a staircase and Mello started going up it with Matsuda going behind him. Misa took the first step before she felt someone pull her back and a hand was placed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She struggled and let out a muffled shriek as she watched as the other two continuing on, not noticing her absence.

Once Matsuda and Mello were out of sight, the hand uncovered her mouth and she was released from the person's grip.

Misa turned around to see Takada's former bodyguard.

"What do _you_ want? Are you here to kidnap me again?" Misa asked.

"Just come along with me," Lidner said as she led Misa down the stairs and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Misa questioned as she tried to loosen the grip Lidner had on her wrist. "Where's my Light?"

"I'm taking you to him right now," Lidner replied.

Misa was excited and willingly followed as she was led out to a car.

The car door was opened by Gevanni to reveal Light handcuffed in the backseat like before when Soichiro Yagami had taken them out to an abandoned place in order to prove their innocence of being Kira and the second Kira. The blindfold had been removed from his eyes."Light!" Misa exclaimed.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Misa asked as Lidner placed handcuffs on her and helped her into the car and closed the door.

Gevanni got in the driver's seat, Rester was in the passenger's seat and Lidner and Near followed behind them in another car.

"Where are you taking us?" Misa cried out only to be ignored.

"So are you going to take me to Near or not?" Mello asked, getting frustrated with the size of the building.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you where Near is," Matsuda replied, nervously awaiting the blond's fury.

Mello sighed and stopped walking. He had figured that Near would instruct the others to not inform him of his whereabouts so he couldn't really take his anger out on the young task force member. However, it was pointless to keep wandering around aimlessly. He turned around and saw that they were short one more person.

"Weren't there two of you here?" Mello said, referring to the other one he saw as lacking intelligence.

"Huh?" Matsuda asked, confused. He looked around, having not noticed that the blonde girl had gone missing.

"You know, that short, annoying, dumb blonde girl who's unconditionally in love with Kira when he'll only ever love her back in her delusional mind," Mello described how he viewed Misa.

"Are you talking about Misa-Misa? The famous model, actress, and singer?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah... her," Mello grimaced at how cheerfully Matsuda says the name of the pop star. He almost felt sorry for the young girl though; who knows what Near has planned for her since she snuck into the building and also, not to mention, she was the second Kira after all. Come to think of it, what did he have planned for the second L... Light... Kira...? His sins were a lot worse; and besides, Misa was just being used for his plans anyway. She was easily disposable to Light, but even being the good actress she was, she couldn't see through his act. She let her emotions get the best of her; never once stopping to think through everything logically.

"Well, I guess Near got to her... I was actually sent here to get her," Matsuda said, a bit embarrassed that he had screwed up a simple task.

"Can you at least tell me what Near has planned?" Mello asked out of curiosity. What was going to happen to Misa? To Light? To Matt...?

"He doesn't tell us anything. He just gives orders," Matsuda explained.

Mello thought this over and decided that Near had no reason to do anything to Matt so he had no reason to worry. Near never did anything without reason; he thought through everything logically before making a move and treated everything like a chess game, thinking two steps ahead of his opponents. Mello was one of those opponents. The SPK/task force were all just pawns for this game... he couldn't expect Matsuda to know what was going through the albino's head; he couldn't even guess himself. Near was definitely a worthy competitor, but Mello refused to settle for second place.

Gevanni and Rester got out of the car when they arrived at an abandoned train station. Gevanni assisted Light in getting out of the car and Rester helped Misa. Near and Lidner walked over to meet them. Lidner had a rope in her hands which Light and Misa had their eyes fixed on, wondering what it would be used for.

"I believe you know what to do, Rester," Near said with the same monotone as always while he twisted his hair in between his fingers.

Rester stepped forward and took the rope from Lidner, grabbing Light's arms and leading him over to the train tracks. He made Light lay down and started tying him to the tracks.

"What's going on? What are you doing to Light?!" Misa called out as she watched in panic.

"It's been decided that he should get the death penalty for all of the lives he's taken," Near answered. "This is just my own creative way of taking his life..."

"What?!" Misa and Light shouted at the same time.

"This is crazy Near, you can't do this!" Light said.

When Rester finished tying Light up, he stepped away from the tracks. Light struggled against the restraints as Near pulled out something. Both Gevanni and Lidner had to hold Misa back so she couldn't rush to Light's side. "No, please don't kill Light!" she pleaded.

With the flick of a switch, the train's lights came on and smoke started coming from it as the train advanced forward towards Light. Light's eyes were wide open and watching the train in horror.

"Take me instead! I'm willing to die for Light; I'd do anything for him! Let me take his place, _please_!" Misa shouted through tears.

Near stopped the train and turned his attention to Misa. He made a gesture with his hand that told Rester to untie Light. "Sure thing. But tell me, why is it that you are so loyal to Light when he has no feelings for you in return? You're so quick to put your life on the line for him and he wouldn't think twice about getting rid of you if you put his life in danger or simply become just a nuisance to him."

"Because I love him!" Misa said with tears still streaming down her face. "I don't care if he feels the same way about me, but Light is everything to me."

Once Light was untied, Rester walked him over to where everyone else was and took Misa's arm to guide her to the tracks, but Misa pulled away.

"Can I at least give a proper goodbye to Light first?" she asked, implying that she wanted the handcuffs to be taken off.

Rester glanced over at Near; unsure of whether it would be fine or if she might try to run off.

"Go ahead," Near said. "She'll do anything Light tells her to and I doubt he wants her to run off so then he is the one left to die."

Since Lidner was already standing behind Misa, she removed the handcuffs.

Misa automatically ran to Light and threw her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. She figured that if this was the last time she'd see him, she was going to make the best of it. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. Surprisingly, Light kissed her back and she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth. Soon after, she pulled away and looked back into his eyes with tears welling in hers. "Goodbye, Light," she said softly and pressed her lips gently against his once more before backing away from him and allowing Lidner to put the handcuffs back on her. Rester took her arm and walked her over to the train tracks where he tied her up before rejoining the others.

Light watched as the train was started again and Misa looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Goodbye, Misa..." he whispered. As the train got closer, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to witness what was about to happen.

Light cringed at the ear-piercing shriek Misa let out let out followed by the bone-chilling sound of her body being run over. The SPK members were silent and looked slightly horrified by what had just occurred. Near, on the other hand, looked just as indifferent as always. How could he be so nonchalant about taking an innocent girl's life? Not that Light had much room to talk...

* * *

**So, who did this chapter not shock? This even surprised me cause damn that last part made me emotional! I feel bad for Misa now :( May she rest in peace... or pieces... I planned on the train scene being more cold-hearted and not so sad. Oh well, my random mind takes lots of twists and turns when I just let the story go along as I write it rather than planning out every little detail.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Leeleechanlee because she doesn't like Misa so I quickly introduced her to the story and then got rid of her all in the same chapter XD ****I felt like I needed to take everyone into consideration so since Light never died, neither did Misa; but now she did x3 ****Also, Leeleechanlee encouraged me to draw so now this story has a cover image :P I also have more drawings related to this story on my DA page ^^ (links on my profile)**

**Oh and Christmas is coming up! :D Be sure to add to your wish lists a Light dartboard and train-set! XD**

**And be good because according to a Death Note meme I saw, naughty children get heart attacks for Christmas o.O But last time I checked, Kira was not Santa... I'd prefer if Light didn't deliver my presents...**


End file.
